You not Devil
by BlueBlackButterfly
Summary: Dunia berjalan menuju akhir, aku rasa kami adalah orang yang diasingkan di dunia. Aku hanya percaya pada sebuah takdir, persetan dengan malaikat dan iblis yang diceritakan...  SasuNaru. Yaoi, sedikit Gore, Death Charat. updet next chap. RnR..
1. Chapter 1

**(Naruto ^^ Masashi Kishimoto)**

**(Rate^^T, untuk sementara)**

**(Warning^^ Yaoi, sedikit gore, aneh, ancur, OOC, OC, EYD, TYPO, Sedikit pendiskripsian, dll.)**

**(Pair^^ Sasuke Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki)**

**(Author by ^^ Thy UchiUzu)**

**DON' LIKE DON'T READ**

_**Dunia berjalan menuju akhir, aku rasa kami adalah orang yang diasingkan di dunia. Aku hanya percaya pada sebuah takdir, persetan dengan malaikat dan iblis yang diceritakan. Tak ada yang abadi di dunia, kecuali tuhan, sejauh apapun kau terbang dengan sayap rapuhmu, dan tak menoleh ke arahku, aku akan tetap menggapaimu. Aku akan selalu merasakan kehadiranmu di dalam hatiku.**_

**(-^Your not Devil^-)**

(-^Thy^-)

**Awal**

Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah dimana kalian akan melihat sebuah penderitaan akan dendam berkepanjangan dari orang yang sangat berarti di dunia bagiku.

Penderitaan tak berakhir yang berujung maut baginya. Aku tak tahu harus mulai dari mana, tapi aku memang harus memulainnya. Uchiha Sasuke, dia seorang pemuda yang jenius dan selalu menjadi bayang di depanku. Selalu…, bahkan tanpa aku tahu, bayangan itu menjadi nyata untukku.

Mengikuti dan membuatku menjadi berubah. Kalian tak akan pernah melihat berapa tetes air mata bahkan penderitaan yang dideritanya, tapi aku berani bersumpah, dia bahkan lebih menderita dariku dan dari kalian semua. Tak ada ekspresi dan dingin, itulah gambaran wajahnya. Terlihat selalu datar tapi menyimpan luka.

Karena dendam itu aku tak yakin dia akan diterima di neraka sekalipun. Mata hitam itu telah buta dengan penderitaan, keluarga, hidup, ayah, ibu, dan kakak laki-lakinya. Di hidupnya hanya ada dendam, tak ada kasih sayang dan cinta.

Dendam….

Dendam….

Dendam….

Dan dendam….

Aku selalu berdoa agar dia selalu dilindungi tuhan, tapi kelihatannya tuhan terlalu membencinya, kehidupannya membuatku tak dapat berkata apa-apa.

Dia bahkan tak melihat resiko yang diambilnya atas dendam itu, tak pernahkah dia berfikir kalau aku sangat menyayanginya, selalu dan untuk selamanya.

Cerita ini mungkin tak pantas aku ceritakan pada kalian, karena aku sendiri bukanlah orang yang baik. Tapi bagai mana perasaan kalian saat kau melihat orang yang kau cintai dan sayangi berada di pelukan-mu saat terakhir ajalnya?, bagai mana dia meregang nyawa dan tersenyum sambil menyebutkan namamu, senyum yang tak pernah diperlihatkannya selama dia menanggung dendam itu.

Kalian tak akan berfikir untuk berteriak, bahkan menangis dengan membabi buta saat kau melihat wajah tanpa cacat yang selalu di puja perempuan itu bersimbah darah, bagai mana saat terakhirnya dia berkata.

'**Kau satu-satunya yang berharga bagiku, Naruto."**

Kami-sama, aku bahkan tak berfikir untuk menangis saat itu, yang aku pikirkan,

"**TOLONG KEMBALIKAN WAKTUNYA, TOLONG BUAT DIA MENYADARI KEBODOHANNYA."**

Cuma itu, aku tak minta apa-apa lagi, aku tak sanggup berkata

"**APAPUN, BAHKAN AKAN AKU TUKAR DENGAN NYAWAKU."**

Tidak…! nyawaku tak sebanding dengan penderitaanya, nyawaku tak sebanding dengan nyawanya dan kebahagiannya. Nyawaku seperti dak berharga untuk semua itu.

"Dobe."

Suara berat yang selalu mebuatku ingin menghujamnya, tapi sungguh, itu hanya candaku saja, penderitaanya terlalu dalam untuk ditanggunya sendiri, andai aku bisa memanggulnya bersamamu, Sasuke. Aku mau, merasakan penderitaanmu itu.

'MERAUNG!'

Tidah! Aku tak akan meraung saat kepergiannya, yang aku lakukan saat itu adalah penyesalan, penyesalan yang sama, Mungkin~ aku rasa dia juga menyesali semua itu. menyesali jalan yang di ambilnya.

.

.

.

Andai kau dapat menatap cahaya ini, Sasuke, aku ingin menjadi cahaya itu, Sasuke. Tatap aku, berbaliklah, hiduplah dengan normal lagi. Sungguh, kau sangat berarti bagiku. Sangat berarti, Sasuke…!

Lupakan semua dendammu. Kembali bersamaku, bersama 'Dobe' bodoh-mu ini.

.

.

.

TBC

Bisa 'kah ini di anggap prolog. Kalau bisa, anggap saja ini prolog fic ini. *dihajar*

Mau nangis waktu buatnya.

Memang gak begitu dalam, tapi sudah mugi usahain untuk buat SasuNaru terlihat sekaligus menceritakan dendam Sasuke.

Hehehe…, sebenarnya fic ini idenganya sudah muncul saat pertama mugi buat akun FFN. Tapi baru sempat nulisnya. Di chpter berikutnya, gak kayak gini lagi, akan ada cerita kehidupan sebelum Naruto menceritakan kisahnya di prolog ini. *nyengir*

Yosss, repyu please


	2. Chapter 2

**(Naruto ^^ Masashi Kishimoto)**

**(Rate^^T, untuk sementara)**

**(Warning^^ Yaoi, sedikit gore, aneh, ancur, OOC, OC, EYD, TYPO, Sedikit pendiskripsian, dll.)**

**(Pair^^ Sasuke Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki)**

**(Author by ^^ Thy UchiUzu)**

**DON' LIKE DON'T READ**

_**Dunia berjalan menuju akhir, aku rasa kami adalah orang yang diasingkan di dunia. Aku hanya percaya pada sebuah takdir, persetan dengan malaikat dan iblis yang diceritakan. Tak ada yang abadi di dunia, kecuali tuhan, sejauh apapun kau terbang dengan sayap rapuhmu, dan tak menoleh ke arahku, aku akan tetap menggapaimu. Aku akan selalu merasakan kehadiranmu di dalam hatiku.**_

**(-^You not Devil^-)**

(-^Thy^-)

**Awal Sebuah Dendam**

"Kaasan, Tousan, jangan pergi."

"Kau juga harus mati, Anak kecil."

DOR

"Akh…"

"Aniki, Hiks…, kenapa? Aniki, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Hiduplah untukku, Sasuke."

"Tapi, aku…, aku tak mau sendiri."

"Lari, cepat lari, aku mohon, hiduplah demi aku, Kaasan, dan Tousan."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi."

"Pergilah Sasuke."

"Kalian, aku bunuh kalian berdua."

DOR

"Akh, cepat pergi Sasuke."

DOR

BRUK

"ANIKI~, KAU AKU BUNUH KAU."

SHET

"Mimpi!"

seorang pemuda berambut hitam bermata Onyx sedang menatap seluruh kamarnya, cucuran keringat mengantung di tubuh putihnya, napasnya memburu, jantungnnya berdetak sangat kencang. Dia meremas kepala hitamnya itu dengan sekuat tenaga, dia hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa pening yang mendera kepalanya akibat bangun tiba-tiba tadi.

"Mimpi buruk lagi." Lagi, pemuda itu menggumam, dia baru saja terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, akibat mimpi yang sering dia alami beberapa hari ini. Kenangan masa lalunya, kenangan buruk yang selalu terekam diotaknya, kenangan dimana dia melihat seluruh keluarganya di bunuh oleh sekelompok kawanan Mafia yang datang kerumahnya.

"Aku berjanji, akan aku bunuh kalian." Ujar laki-laki itu menggeram

(-^Thy^-)

.

.

.

"Ohayou, Kakashi-san." Pemuda dengan mata biru berambut pirang melenggang masuk kedalam sebuah kantor kepala kepolisian di sebuah markas besar di kantor kepolisian Konoha, mata pemuda itu menatap atasan didepannya saat ini, wajah cemberut dan decak kesal keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ohayou Naruto, Hari ini kau dapat tugas khusus." Wajah cemberut itu berubah menjadi sumbringai, dia menatap atasannya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Aku siap, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" jawab pemuda itu riang,

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang polisi muda yang diangkat oleh Kakashi tahun lalu, selama setahun, pemuda itu hanya mengerjakan kasus-kasus yang ringan, seperti menilang dan pekerjaan yang menurutnya tak asik, karena tak adanya tantangan.

"Kau harus mencari kucing yang hilang. Itu tugasmu sekarang."

BUAK…

Kakashi meringis kesakitan saat seseorang dengan sengaja melemparnya dengan sebuah buku hukum setebal kamus Bahasa Inggris, dilihatannya siapa pelaku pelemparan itu.  
>"Jangan sekali-sekali mempermainkan orang, Kakashi." Celetuk si tersangkah pelemparan<p>

"Iruka, kau tahu 'kan, ini dapat membawamu kedalam penjara, dengan tuduhan menyakiti kepala kepolisian." Orang yang dipanggil 'Iruka' tersebut mengerutkan dahinya. Dia berjalan mendekati Naruto yang terlihat cengok melihat dua atasannya ini. Hattake Kakashi seorang kepala kepolisian, dan Iruka Umino seorang wakil kepala polisi. Dua orang yang memiliki jabatan penting di kantor polisi ini, dan dua orang itu adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Naruto, ini tugasmu." Iruka memberikan sebuah map coklat kearah Naruto, Naruto mengambil map itu dengan ragu. Dibukanya map itu, terlihatlah poto seorang pemuda tampan dan beberapa tulisan yang diketahui Naruto sebagai identitas pemuda itu, pemuda itu berumur sama dengannya, tapi pemuda itu lebih tua beberapa bulan saja, rambut hitam jabrik, dan mata yang juga sama-sama hitam.

"Kau tahu kasus pembunuhan berantai beberapa waktu yang lalu." Naruto mengangguk. Dia masih terus menatap Iruka yang berdiri disamping jendela.

"Taka, kau tahu pembunuh itu 'kan?" Kali ini Kakashi yang angkat suara

"Sudah banyak korban darinya, dia membunuh beberapa anggota gank yang merusuhkan masyarakat dan beberapa kepala mafia di kota ini. Aku dengar, dia juga membunuh Hidan, orang kepercayaan anggota Akatsuki, dan beberapa anggota Akatsuki yang lain." Jelas Kakashi. Naruto mengangguk.

"Terus apa hubungannya dengan orang ini." Naruto menunjuk foto yang berada di dalam map coklat itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku curiga kalau dia adalah Taka."

"Anak ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan antusias

"Iya, dan tugasmu adalah untuk memata-matainya."

"Heh?" Naruto mengangah lebar, Taka, siapa yang tak kenal manusia itu, pembunuh berdarah dingin yang membunuh korbannya tanpa ampun, memang selama ini dia hanya membunuh orang-orang merugikan dalam masyarakat, dan bisa dibilang, dia juga membantu kepolisisan menumpas manusia-manusia bejat itu. tapi yang namanya pembunuh tetap pembunuh, dia tetap harus di adili. Dan sekarang polisi muda kita ini, yang baru menjalankan karirnya selama setahun harus berhadapan dengan pembunuh professional yang ditakuti.

"Apa kau serius Kakashi-san, aku ini gak bisa apa-apa." Ujar Naruto, yang benar saja, menangkap copet saja dia belum pernah, dan sekarang dia harus dihadapi tugas yang benar-sangat-very berat. Wajar saja kalau anak itu langsung melotot kearah atasannya.

"Dia seorang mahasiswa di kampus University Konoha, anak sangat jenius, dia tinggal sendiri, yang aku dengar seluruh keluarganya meninggal karena dibunuh oleh Mafia, sifatnya sangat tertutup tetapi anak ini adalah kebanggaan dari Universitasnya. Nah, Naruto, tugasmu adalah, menyamar menjadi mahasiswa satu angkatan dengannya, kau belum pernah kuliah 'kan? Makanya anggap saja ini kuliah gratis dari kepolisian, aku sudah melakukan diskusi dengan pihak Universitas itu, dan kau akan masuk di sana 2 hari lagi, identitasmu sudah ditutupi, dan tempat tinggalmu sudah aku atur, kau akan tinggal di apartemen di samping apartemen Sasuke, seluruh biaya kehidupanmu kepolisian yang menangani. Tugasmu hanya memata-matainya, cari bukti untuk menangkapnya. Karena selama ini kepolisisan tidak mendapatkan cukup bukti untuk menangkapnya. Kau mengerti!"

GLEK

Naruto mengagah mendengar pernyataan yang sangat panjang dari Kakashi, kelihatannya atasannya ini sangat percaya padanya, mau tak mau, dia harus menurutinya.

"Ba-baiklah." Ujar Naruto gugup

"Bagus, sekarang kemaskan pakaianmu, kau akan mulai pindah ke apartemenmu hari ini." Naruto mengangguk, setelah memberi hormat pemuda itu berbalik melangkah keluar dari ruangan.

"Kakashi, ini sangat berbahaya, kita tak mungkin begitu saja membiarkannya 'kan?" Laki-laki dengan bekas luka di hidungnya itu terlihat manyun, Kakashi tahu, kalau Iruka tipe orang yang menghawatirkan anak buahnya.

"Aku tahu, makanya, aku juga menempatkan Kiba dan Shikamaru bersama dengannya."

"Jadi mereka berdua juga kau suruh mengawasinya."

"Bukan, mereka hanya membantu Naruto dari jauh saja."

(-^Thy^-)

"Brengsek, Taka sialan, orang itu harus dibunuh, aku tak akan membiarkannya hidup dengan damai." Cercah seorang laki-laki berambut orange dan memiliki banyak picis di wajahnya.

"Ketua, bagai mana kalau kita suruh anak itu yang menyelesaikannya." Ujar seorang laki-laki yang wajahnya sangat seram, wajah dan tubuhnya seperti ikan Hiu saja.

Tak lama kemudian dari balik pintu markas mereka terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berumur 20 tahun. Rambut pirang sedikit merah ke orange-an, mata merah dengan taring di bibirnya.

"Anda memanggil saya, ketua." Anak itu menunduk, pemuda dengan picisan itu mengangguk.

"Kyuubi, aku tugaskan kau membunuh Taka, jangan sampai dia hidup dengan damai!"

"Baiklah.

.

.

.

Mata biru Naruto menelusuri setiap jengkal di dalam apartemen barunya sekarang, sangat mewah dan berkelas, dia tak habis pikir pihak kepolisian mampu menyewa apartemen berkelas seperti ini. Setelah membereskan semua barangnya, Naruto keluar dari apartemennya untuk mencari udara segar diluar. Saat ingin keluar dari apartemen itu, mata biru itu melihat sosok yang hendak mengunci pintu apartemennya. Pemuda yang menjadi targetnya saat ini.

"Hai tetangga baru!" Sapa Naruto riang, si tetangga baru yang disapa tadi menoleh dan melihat Naruto sejenak.

"Siapa loe? orang baru?" Naruto mengangguk, diulurkannya tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan manusia di depannya itu, manusia itu Cuma melihat tangan itu, tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk menyambutnya.

"Kenapa? Tenang saja, tangan gue gak kotor kok." Sebenarnya Naruto sedikit tersinggung dengan perlakuan pemuda didepannya itu. "Uzumaki Naruto." Pemuda itu tetap tak menyambut uluran tangan Naruto, dia malah memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana jeans-nya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Ujar pemuda itu, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang tersenyum hambar.

"Huh, menyebalkan." Rengut si pirang itu. "Hei tunggu!" Naruto berlari mengejar pemuda bernama Sasuke itu. dia berhenti lalu menukar langkah cepatnya dengan sedikit pelan disamping Sasuke.

"Kenapa loe ngikuti gue?"

"Cuma mau kenalan aja, gak boleh? Hmmm… loe sudah lama tinggal di sini?"

"Hn." Alis mata Naruto berkedut, dilihatnya Sasuke yang masih asik berjalan tanpa menghiraukan keberadaannya disamping Sasuke.

"Apa loe tahu Universitas Konoha?" Sasuke memberhentikan langkahnya, dilihatnya anak pirang itu.

"Itu kampus gue." Jawab Sasuke, lalu dia kembali berjalan meninggalkan si pirang.

"Oh~ gue calon mahasiswa baru di sana." Sasuke sama sekali tak menghiraukan ocehan Naruto. Dia terus berjalan mengitari taman kota yang terlihat sepi hari ini. "Salam kenal, Sasuke, loe akan jadi teman baru gue nantinya, gue harap kita bisa lebih dekat." Sasuke berhenti lalu duduk disebuah bangku taman, Naruto mengikuti apa yang Sasuke lakukan, dia duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Gue gak butuh teman seperti loe, orang Idiot." Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke, dia mendapatkan muka datar Sasuke yang seperti tak bersalan menyebutnya **'idiot'** barusan.

"Bisa loe jaga tu mulut, Uchiha!" Bentak Naruto. Sasuke tak menghiraukan, dia berdiri dari bangkunya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terlihat mengeram.

(-^Thy^-)

"Hari ini kita kedatangan mahasiswa baru di kelas ini, baiklah Naruto, tolong perkenalkan namamu." Perintah dosen berambut perak berkaca mata. Naruto yang dari tadi masih berdiri diluar ruangan itu langsung masuk dengan sedikit takut.

"Baiklah, Kabuto-sensei. Hai, nama gue Uzumaki Naruto, mohon bantuannya." Semua penghuni ruangan itu memandang takjub orang yang sekarang berada didepan kelas mereka.

"Manisnya…!" seluruh kelas bertepuk tangan riuh saat mendengar kata-kata tadi dari seorang pemuda bermata hitam dan berambut hitam yang duduk di bangku leretan paling tengah.

"Sai, loe suka pemuda itu ya? Kalau suka gue salamkan deh." Sai Cuma tersenyum kearah pemuda berambut bob dengan gaya yang super norak.

"Gue bisa sendiri, Lee." Terdengar siulan keras dari seluruh laki-laki di dalam kelas itu, yang perempuan hanya cekikikan.

"Nah, Naruto, kau boleh duduk sekarang, carilah tempat duduk yang kosong." Perintah sensei berambut perak berkaca mata tadi.

"Baik, Sensei." Naruto berjalan mengitari kelas itu, mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Dia melihat sebuah kursi kosong disamping seorang laki-laki yang sangat dia kenal.

"Hai…! Sasuke, boleh gue duduk di samping loe?"

"Hn.!" Naruto benar-benar tak mengerti arti kata 'Hn' itu, tapi setidaknya perkaannya direspon oleh Sasuke. Naruto akhirnya duduk disamping Sasuke, berpasang mata takjub melihat hal itu, tak ada yang berani duduk disamping sang Uchiha selama ini, soalnya Sasuke pasti akan memaki mereka kalau sampai berani mendekatinya dalam radius 1 meter

"Gue gak nyangka ada seorang manusia Idiot yang berani duduk di samping gue, sekarang loe dengar ya, lebih baik loe menjauh dari gue, atau akan gue bunuh loe sekarang , DOBE." Uchiha satu ini berkata lantang, tak ada ekspresi berlebih di wajah tampan tak bercacat itu.

"loe bicara ma gue, Sasuke." Otak lemod Naruto kambuh, dia masih mencoba mencari tahu siapa objek yang ada dalam ancaman Sasuke tadi, sedangkan seluruh mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi di kelas itu memasang wajah kasihan pada Naruto.

"Hn."

NYUT…"..- , -#.."

Urat dahi Naruto berkedut, dia memasang tampang seangker mungkin kearah si Uchiha.

"Gue 'kan tadi sudah meminta izin, gue kira 'Hn' loe itu artinya 'Iya." Jawab Naruto polos.

"Gak gue sangkah masih ada orang sebodoh loe di dunia ini." Sinis Sasuke. Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Satu kakinya naik keatas meja Sasuke, mukanya mendekat kearah Sasuke, lalu menyeringai penuh arti. Biru dan hitam itu beradu.

"Jangan meremehkan gue, TEME."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Naruto mengangkat bangku kuliahnya, menyeretnya agar menjauh dari Sasuke, dia tak menghiraukan seorang dosen yang mengeram sangat kesal didepan kelas karena kehadirannya yang tidak dianggap.

"Naruto…!, duduk disini saja." Naruto menoleh pada suara yang memanggilnya tadi. Dengan sebuah senyuman, Naruto berjalan mendekati si pemanggil yang masih melambai riang. Kabuto tambah naik darah, dia benar-benar benci kelas ini.

"Kiba? loe disini juga." Ujar Naruto setengah berbisik. Inuzuka Kiba, teman satu angkatan Naruto di kepolisian. Yang juga bertugas sebagai mata-mata

"Iya, gue ditugaskan Kakashi-san untuk mengawasi keadaan Kampus ini bersama Shikamaru."

"Heh? Shikamaru juga?"

"Ehemm, jangan berisik, kalian tak mau identitas kita diketahui 'kan?" kali ini pemuda berambut Nanas yang sedang menguaplah yang berbicara. Nara Shikamaru, dia juga polisi seangkatan Naruto, orang yang berotak jenius tapi sangat pemalas.

"Kapan kalian masuk ke kampus ini?" Naruto masih berbisik, sesekali matanya menatap dosen yang sedang mengajar di depan sana, dan menatap seluruh kelas.

"Minggu lalu. Dia target utama kita." Ujar Kiba, sambil menunjuk pemuda yang memperhatikan mata kuliah di depan dengan Khimad menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan yang mengatup.

"Aku tahu."

.

.

.

Di tempat yang sama, seorang pemuda berambut jabrik hitam yang menjadi objek pembicaraan Naruto CS, memandang tiga pemuda yang duduk dipaling pinggir dengan ekor matanya. Memang, kelihatannya pemuda itu memperhatikan pelajaran hari ini, tapi sebenarnya dia sedang memperhatikan tiga pemuda yang membuat perasaanya tak enak, terlebih lagi seorang pemuda pirang beriris mata biru yang terlihat tersenyum lepas kearah pemuda bertato segitiga merah terbalik di pipinya . mata pekah Sasuke, menelusuri objek pirang itu.

"Siapa dia?"

.

TBC.

Bagai mana? Pik nya mengecewakan tidak? Mugi harap tidak mengecewakan ya, tolong direpyu kalau masih ingin pik ini di lanjuti.

Very-very makasih buat yang repyu, arigato semua…..

**Balas Repyu:**

**-Muthiamomogi:**

**Hehehe…, maaf imouto, kelihatannya nee bakal blajar bhasa inggris lagi deh dari awal. *plak*. Makasih atas sarannya *pyuk* (gampare)**

**-Black CapXa**

**Sudah updet nih. Yos mohon kerja samanya juga, Axa-san^^**

**-ttix lone cone bebe**

**Ini sudah updet. Thanks.**

**-Superol**

**Mungkin Cuma chp 1 aja yang bakal kelihatan canon, jd jangan heran kalau di chapi" brikutnya bakal keluar dari jalur Hurt/Comfort, karena mungkin selanjutnya bakal menjurus ke humor. (Mungkin-,-)**

**Naru: Kebanyakan Mungkinnya nih Mugi-san.**

**Mugi: Ye, maaf**

**-Namichiha Yuu-chan**

**Sudah di updet, makasih^^**

**-Versiera c'Zombie Hanashi**

**Wah~ kelihatan ya akhir ceritanya?**

**Tapi sasu gak bakal di buat mati dengan mudah.**

**Sasuke: Huaaaa~ Mugi-chan jahat ama aku.**

**Mugi: Memang aku jahat, baru tahu. Ah payah..(abaikan)**

Seperti biasa, saran dan keritik di tunggu. Sekecil apapun kesalahan yang menganggu di fic ini, tolong laporkan pada pihak berwajib(?)*ralat* laporkan lewat repyu ke Mugi.

Yohoooo!

Repyu Please ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**(Naruto ^^ Masashi Kishimoto)**

**(Rate^^T, untuk sementara)**

**(Warning^^ Yaoi, sedikit gore, aneh, ancur, OOC, EYD, TYPO, Sedikit pendiskripsian, dll.)**

**(Pair^^ Sasuke Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki)**

**(Author by ^^ Thy UchiUzu)**

**DON' LIKE DON'T READ**

_**Dunia berjalan menuju akhir, aku rasa kami adalah orang yang diasingkan di dunia. Aku hanya percaya pada sebuah takdir, persetan dengan malaikat dan iblis yang diceritakan. Tak ada yang abadi di dunia, kecuali tuhan, sejauh apapun kau terbang dengan sayap rapuhmu, dan tak menoleh ke arahku, aku akan tetap menggapaimu. Aku akan selalu merasakan kehadiranmu di dalam hatiku.**_

**(-^You not Devil^-)**

Di tempat yang sama, seorang pemuda berambut jabrik hitam yang menjadi objek pembicaraan Naruto CS, memandang tiga pemuda yang duduk dipaling pinggir dengan ekor matanya. Memang, kelihatannya pemuda itu memperhatikan pelajaran hari ini, tapi sebenarnya dia sedang memperhatikan tiga pemuda yang membuat perasaanya tak enak, terlebih lagi seorang pemuda pirang beriris mata biru yang terlihat tersenyum lepas kearah pemuda bertato segitiga merah terbalik di pipinya . mata pekah Sasuke, menelusuri objek pirang itu.

"Siapa dia?"

(-^Thy^-)

**Mau Jadi Temanku, Sasuke**

Naruto duduk dengan tenang di bangku meja kantin kampusnya, matanya dengan liar memandangi banyak gadis cantik yang lalu-lalang melewatinya.

"Kalau tahu gini, mendingan aku kuliah dari dulu, Bro." Komen Naruto saat dilihatnnya beberapa gadis tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kalau aku sih malas, gak asik kuliah, mending di kantor, bisa sambil baca komik kalau gak ada tugas 'kan."

"Komik aja yang ada di otakmu, Kib. Eh mana Shika?" Kiba Cuma mengangkat bahunya santai.

Baru saja mood Naruto sedang asik-asiknya memandang gadis cantik yang melewatinya, matanya berubah buram saat tanpa sengaja biru laut itu memandang Sasuke yang sedang lewat, bahkan yang jadi pertanyaanya, kenapa sih pantat bebek itu pakai lewat-lewat didepannya, mengganggu saja.

"KYAAAA, SASUKE-KUN" Naruto memandang sinis kearah Sasuke. Dilihatnya beberapa anak perempuan yang memandang kagum sambil jejeritan didepan sang Uchiha itu.

"Jangan diplotot terus, entar matamu lepas, aku tahu Uchiha keren, tapi gak segitunya kaleee." Ujar Kiba sedikit hiper.

"Amit, najis dah. Dia? Keren? Kerenan aku kale." Jawab Naruto narsis tingkat angkut.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Dobe?" terdengar suara Sasuke yang tersirat mengejek dari belakang Naruto.

TWICT

Urat-urat didahi Naruto berkedut-kedut penuh amarah, dengan santai Naruto berdiri dari duduknya lalu berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang memandangnya sinis.

OMG, Naruto merasa menciut seketika saat dia merasa cowok emo ber-rambut-pantat-bebek itu berdiri sejajar dengannya, dia lebih tinggi dari Naruto kira-kira 5cm.

"Aku bilang kamu jelek, Teme."

"Gak nyadar ama tampang pas-pasanmu."

TWICT

Naruto menggeretakan giginya. Dilihatnnya tepat dimata onyx bersih itu.

"Kamu tuh yang gak punya kaca dirumah ya?"

"Karena aku punya kaca super besar makanya aku sadar kalau aku memang keren, Dobe."

WTF, Sasuke mulai bernarsis ria, menimbulkan kesan mual pada perut Kiba yang asik menonton adu mulut itu.

"PD ama sih."

"Terus?" Sasuke mulai menyeringai, memamerkan gigi tarinya yang memang terlihat lebih panjang dari yang lain, menimbulkan kesan keren. Dan bagi cewek-cewek, Sasuke seperti- pangeran –vampir-keren-yang bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Tak berguna berdebat ama orang jelek." Ujar Naruto. "Yo Kib, Kita pergi." Kiba mengekorin Naruto, dan tak lupa memberikan tanda jari tengah kepada Sasuke dan dengan kata-kata **"Fuck you Suke."** Dari Kiba

(-^Thy^-)

"Parah tuh orang, gak nyangka, dia bisa narsis juga."

"Kau memang kalah saing darinya, Bro."

"WHAT? Kalah saing, enak aja, aku gak bakal kalah saing ama dia."

"Kau memang gak kalah saing, tapi kalah telak."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto sedikit tersinggung.

"Lari sebelum menang itu namanya kau kalah telak, Bro. PE-CUN-DANG"

"Shut up, Kiba, aku bukan pecundang."

"Lagi asik." Kiba dan Naruto berhenti berjalan memandang Shikamaru yang menguap.

"Kemana aja sih?"

"WC."

"Buang hajat?"

"Ngintip."

"Hah?" Kiba dan Naruto ber gubrak ria saat mendengar penuturan Shikamaru.

"Bodoh, ya iyalah buang hajat. Gak doyan aku ngintipin orang."

"Kalau ngintipin Kiba, doyan gak?" Canda Naruto, Kiba masang muka angker kearah Naruto.

"Kalau itu lain hal." Naruto terkikih. Ya iyalah lain hal, soalnya Kiba dan Shikamaru 'kan punya hubungan lebih intim ketimbang patner kerja.

"Aku mampusin entar, kalau ngomong gitu lagi." Ujar Kiba dengan wajah merona.

"Sory, Bro, bercanda."  
>"Gak lucu."<p>

"Aku gak minta pendapatmu kok."

"Brengsek ."

"Kamu sih yang mulai." Bela Naruto. Kiba dengan gagahnya mendekatkan wajahnya sambil menyeringai.

"Apa kau bilang?"  
>"Sudah, sesama brengsek jangan saling bertengkar." Cela Shikamaru, sebenarnya dia Cuma mau menengahkan pertengkaran ini, tapi naas, dia malah kenah bogem super mentah dari kedua patnernya itu.<p>

"Kau yang brengsek." Cercah Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan.

(-^Thy^-)

Naruto berjalan riang sambil bersiul keras sore ini, karena gak ada mobil, sekaligus menghemat uang anak pirang ini lebih memilih pulang jalan kaki setelah usai kuliah. Maklum, itung-itung menabung.

Langkahnya terhenti saat dilihatnya Sasuke berjalan didepannya dengan tenang, gak kayak dia yang heboh sendiri.

"Oi~ Sasuke." Si pirang itu berlari mengejar Sasuke. Yang dikejar berhenti sambil melihat Naruto yang ngos-ngosan.

"Apa?"

"Pulang bareng yuk?"

"Pulang aja sendiri." Sasuke kembali berbalik lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang menghentakan beberapa kali kakinya ke tanah.

"Gak bisa sopan sedikit apa, Teme?"

"…"

Naruto menarik napasnya dalam, cowok pirang itu kembali berjalan menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sasuke.

"Entar malam aku main ke apartemenmu ya?"

"Mau nagapai?"

"Main doank kok."

"Jangan pernah mendekati Apartemen-ku, Dobe."

"Jah, jangan sewot pak. Aku Cuma mau ngajak main aja. Lagian gak bosan apa sendirian." Kedua tangan Naruto naik dan menyangga kepalanya, dengan santai cowok itu berjalan dengan posisi seperti itu.

"Bukan Urusan mu." Sasuke berhenti, membuat Naruto bingung.

"Napa?"

"Duluan sana, malas aku dekat-dekat orang sepertimu, Dobe."

Cowok rubah itu sama sekali tak menjawab, dia berbalik dan meneruskan langkahnya. Sedikit dia mendengar derap langkah Sasuke dibelakangnya, gak begitu jauh, membuat dia berhenti lagi.

"Dari pada jalan sendiri 'kan enakan pulang bareng."

"Ogah pulang bareng ama kamu."

Naruto mengerucuti bibirnya, lalu berjalan dengan langkah selebar mungkin.

(-^Thy^-)

"Bagaimana, apa sudah ada kabar tentang barang-barang itu?"

"Belum bos, tapi katanya penyelundupan kita tercium polisi, apa harus dibatalkan."

"Lakukan dengan kapal yang lain, ingat jangan sampai mengulur waktu semakin lama, karena aku tak suka."

"Baik bos."

Terlihat pemuda picisan yang menunduk dalam kearah seorang laki-laki bertopeng, laki-laki itu berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu, sampai langkahnya terhenti oleh seseorang yang dikenalnya.  
>"Maaf, Mandara-sama jika saya menganggu anda."<p>

"Kyuubi, bagus kau datang, aku dengar sekarang kau mulai dapat diandalkan." Pemuda bernama Kyuubi itu menyeringai memamerkan taringnya.

"Tidak juga, jangan terlalu memuji." Laki-laki itu tertawa mengerikan, tawanya membahana di dalam ruangan itu.

"Hahaha…, kau terlalu polos, Kyuu, nah sekarang kenapa kau datang kemari?"

"Tentang Taka." Laki-laki bertopeng itu berkecak pinggang, dilihatnya bocah didepannya itu dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Kenapa tentang brengsek itu?"

"Saya belum bisa menemukannya, identitasnya sulit untuk dikenali. Saya kemari untuk meminta sedikit waktu." Lagi, laki-laki itu kembali tertawa.

"Pakai saja sesukamu, waktumu tak akan aku ganggu. Asal bocah brengsek itu tak membuatku susah lagi." Pemuda berambut jingga terang itu mengangguk mengerti "Sekarang kau tak perlu khawatir, masalah Taka, akan aku serahkan seluruhnya padamu, yang aku mau dalam waktu cepat bawa kepala anak itu kehadapanku." Pemuda itu mengangguk, dan laki-laki bertopeng itu keluar meninggalkannya di ruangan itu.

"Kyuu, apa terlalu sulit bagimu mencari keberadaan Taka." Pemuda yang dipanggil Kyuubi itu menoleh kebelakang, melihat kearah Pain yang memandangnya.

"Tidak juga, hanya saja. Aku butuh main-main dengan anak itu sebentar." Kyuubi menyeringai iblis.

"Aku paham, Kyuu."

(-^Thy^-)

Tok… tok… tok…

Cklek.

"Suke."

"Kau!"

Sasuke hampir menutup pintu apartemennya kembali, saat dilihatnnya tetangga barunya melambai riang sambil tertawa di ambang pintu itu. malas sekali Sasuke meladenin anak itu sekarang.

"Jangan buru-buru Suke, main kartu yuk."

"Sejak kapan namaku berubah." Bentak Sasuke dari balik pintunya.

"Anggap aja itu panggilan sayangku ke Sasuke." Ujar Naruto polos.

"Najis, ogah dapat gelaran sayang darimu, Dobe." Sasuke kembali mendorong pintu apartemennya itu. tapi Naruto berusaha mendorong dari luar. "Aku panggil keamanan, kalau kau masih berusaha masuk ke apartemenku."

"Puh~ pelit banget sih. Ayolah, Teme. Cuma kamu yang aku kenal di tempat ini." Naruto memasang tampang memohon. Dengan sedikit tarikan alis matanya.

"Pergi sana."

Bruak…

Naruto melihat pintu itu dengan sebal. " Teme jelek, jelek aja belagu, apa lagi cakep."

Clek

"Apa katamu." Sasuke kembali membuka pintunya, menyembulkan kepala dengan rambut hitam mencuat itu dari pintu.

"Aku lupa tadi ngomong apaan." Ujar Naruto takut, soalnya dia melihat Sasuke sudah setengah memerah.

"Aku dengar lagi kau nyebut-nyebut namaku, awas kau, Dobe."

"Amit~ kejam amat jadi orang, lagi dapet pak."

BUAK…

Pintu ditutup lagi, Naruto melihat pintu itu dengan senyum, lalu tanpa sadar dia tertawa terbahak-bahak di luar apartemen Sasuke.

"Whahaha… Teme, kau beneran lagi dapet ya… whahaha…, sakit perutku lihat kelakuanmu, Teme. Kayak anak kecil. Whahaha…"

"DOBE."

Lagi, Sasuke kembali menyembul dari pintu apartemennya dengan membawa sebuah sepatula di tangan kananya.

"Hieee…, ampun Teme." Naruto berlari menjauhi apartemen Sasuke, masuk kedalam apartemennya sendiri.

"Siapa yang sekarang kayak anak kecil, Dobe." Senyum merekah di bibir Sasuke, senyum mengejek tanda kalau dia memenangkan adu mulut+fisik dengan 'Dobe' Tetangga barunya itu.

(-^Thy^-)

Keremangan malam membuat pantulan buram dari sebuah sosok yang berjalan angkuh sambil membawa sebuah samurai dan pistol di setiap tangannya. Buku jarinya membalu saat dia menggenggam kedua benda itu dengan sangat erat, samurai panjang itu dibiarkan menjulang kelantai sehingga gesekan antara besi itu bertemu dengan lantai bermarmer membuat bising di seluruh ruangan, tak dihiraukannya tentang kebisingan bunyi itu yang mampu membuat penghuni sebuah rumah megah yang dia masuki barusan terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

Bibirnya menggeretak geram, mata hitam itu terlihat berkilat merah akan dendam. Dendam yang akan dibawanya sampai akhir dunia. Kaki jenjang itu masuk dengan gerakan cepat menelusuri setiap lorong.

"Oi…! Tunggu, berhenti, atau kami tembak kau." Pemuda itu berhenti seketika.

Tak didengarnya lagi gesekan antara samurai dan lantai itu. dia berbalik sambil tersenyum mengerikan kearah 5 orang laki-laki berbadan kekar dengan setelan hitam-hitam yang mereka pakai, mata pemuda itu tambha berkilau, tersungging sedikit seringai berbahaya dari bibirnya.

Di angkatnya gengaman tangan kirinya dengan cepat.

DOR… DOR… DOR… DOR… DOR…

BUARK

Ke 5 tubuh itu ambruk dalam sekejam, tak lebih dari 10 detik saja bagi pemuda itu menumbangkan mereka semua. Dia berjalan memandang tubuh-tubuh yang menggelepar tak berdaya itu sampai ajal menjemput mereka. senyum iblis itu masih bertengger indah di bibirnya.

"Kalian tak akan pernah bisa menghentikanku."

Tangan lentik berkulit putih itu menjamah sebuah pistol milik salah satu tubuh yang masih menggelepar itu. dilihatnnya sebentar barang itu, lalu di masukkanya didalam jubah coklat miliknya, dia berjalan dengan angkuh kembali menelusuri koridor gelap itu.

Tap… tap… tap…

Bunyi sol sepatu itu terdengar nyata di keheningan malam berkabut. Dia terus berjalan sampai menemukan objek mangsanya. Mata elang itu sedikit memicit kesebuah pintu kayu jati didepannya, dengan kaki panjangnya dia menendang pintu itu.

BRUAK

"Siapa kau?"

Laki-laki yang baru saja mendengkur itu terbangun kembali saat dilihatnnya seorang pemuda berjalan mendekatinya. Moncong pistol pemuda itu beradu dengan dahinya

"Kau tak mengenalku? Kakazu."

Mata laki-laki itu terlihat membulat, tubuhnya mengejang.

"Itachi?"

"Bukan! aku Taka."

DOR.

Suara memilukan menguap ke angkasa, saat sebutir peluruh itu menembuat bagian terdalam otaknya. Bunyi sayatan juga terdengar, benda tajam itu bertemu dengan tubuh laki-laki yang meregang nyawa itu seketika. Tangan laki-laki itu dipisahkan dengan sengajah oleh sang iblis.

"WHAHAHAHA…"

Tawa iblisnya terdengar, membuat seluruh penghuni rumah itu berlari kearah sumber suara. Berpuluh-puluh manusia yang bernotabet sebegai Bodyguard itu berlarian kearah kamar sang tuan, alangkan terkejutnya mereka saat mereka melihat Kakazu sudah tak berbentuk seperti manusia lagi. Tubuhnya tercabik seperti mangsa seekor elang. Dan makhluk yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua itu sudah menghilang di kegelapan bersama angin malam.

"Taka." Jerit salah satu dari mereka. saat menemukan sebuah tulisan dari darah majikan di dinding putih kamar Kakuzu.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu berhenti didekat sebuah belokan yang sangat sepi. Napasnya memburu, cipratan darah diwajahnya terlihat jelas. Lidah panjangnya menjangkau cairan merah itu yang bertengger disudut bibirnya. Dia tersenyum puas, sangat puas.

"Dia yang kedua, Aniki." Ujarnya, suaranya yang parau membuat dia seperti habis menagis. Tubuh itu ambruk dengan lemas, dia melengkungkan tubuhnya, menenggelamkan wajah itu kedalam pahanya.

"Aku bersumpah, tak akan aku biarkan mereka bersenang-senang atas penderitaanmu, Aniki."

Tubuh rapuh itu kembali berdiri, berjalan terseok-seok sambil tetap menyeret samurainya dengan santai. Toh tak ada yang melihatnya saat itu. karena jalan ini tak seorangpun manusia terlihat.

(-^Thy^-)

"Teme…!" Jerit Naruto saat Sasuke keluar dari apartemennya.

"Oi Dobe, aku gak budek, bisa kecilkan suaramu." Naruto manyun.

Dengan santai dia berjalan menjauhi pemuda itu. sedangkan Naruto mengekori Sasuke.

"Ayolah Sasuke, bisa gak sih bersikap sedikit baik denganku."

"Gak." Hardik Sasuke cepat.

"Huh, eh~ hari ini ada mata kuliah apa?"

"Mang kau gak ada jadwalnya? Parah~ anak kuliah tapi gak ada jadwal mata kuliah. Kau Cuma mau main ke kampus? Dasar IDIOT"

Jidat Naruto berkedut-kedut. Dengan cepat dia menyusul Sasuke, lalu berlari kedepan pemuda itu, membuat Sasuke berhenti seketika, melihatnnya dengan pandangan malas.

"Jangan panggil aku IDIOT, 'Brengsek', pagi-pagi sudah ngajak berantem."

"Yang ngajak berentem siapa, dasar." Sasuke mendesah pasra, dia memutari tubuh Naruto lalu berjalan santai meninggalkan Naruto lagi.

"Kejam… Teme tunggu."

Sasuke tak menghiraukan Naruto, masih dengan sangat santai, dia berjalan melewati trotoar.

"Ne~ Teme, mau jadi teman baikku gak?"

"Gak!"

"Hup~ jangan gitu dong. Aku 'kan mintanya baik-baik."

"Sekali gak ya tetap gak."

"Ayolah teme."

"Gak!"

"Mau jadi temanku, Sasuke Uchiha?" Sekali lagi Naruto mencegat Sasuke tepat di depan langkahnya. Dia melihat Naruto dengan pancaran membunuh beraurah tinggi. Menyadari itu. Naruto kembali menuju tempat semula.

"Kau meminta aku jadi temanmu apa jadi kekasihmu, Dobe." Ujar Sasuke sok polos.

"Heh? Hoek, yang benar aja, aku masih normal tahuu~" Komentar Naruto

"Abisnya, mau ngajak temanan kok maksa." Sewot Sasuke, di dorongnya sedikit tubuh Naruto, sehingga tubuh itu dapat sedikit peluang untuk menghindari Naruto kali ini.

.

.

.

TBC

Gaje amat ya chapi ini. Ya udah yang penting selesai *di lempar sandal jepit*

Nah~ gi mana? Garing ya?

Oh iya, masalah Elo-Gue di fic ini maaf banget.

Itu karena Mugi ngikutin saran Imouto. *ngelirik Imouto*

Mouto: Salah sendiri. *nyengir*

Gomen… Gomen, itu karena Imouto bilang kalau fic ini keren pake gaya bahasa Elo-Gue gitu. Padahal Mugi sudah nulis pake aku-kamu-kau. Tapi di edit lagi.

Balas Repyu:

**-Versiera c'Zombie Hanashi**

**Hahaha~ klw polisi kyk Naru, Mugi juga mau^^.**

**Yupz~ bakal ada shikakiba di fic ini. Makasih ya repyunya**

**-ttix lone cone bebe**

**kira-kira Naru tegah gak ya dg Sasu?.**

**SasuNaru: Authornya siapa sih? **

**Kalau penasaran, lihat aja entar, gimana Sasu dekatin Naru. Makasih repyunya**

**-Superol**

**Waaa~ gomen, tp di chap ini sudah Mugi rubah. **

**Makasih sarannya+repyunya**

**-Tori Piya**

**Makasih sarannya+repyunya. Sudah Mugi ganti. **

**-Namichiha Yuu-chan**

**OneeChan?**

**Sudah Mugi ganti. Makasih sarannya+repyunya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Naruto ^^ Masashi Kishimoto)**

**(Rate^^T, untuk sementara)**

**(Warning^^ Yaoi, sedikit gore, aneh, ancur, OOC, OC, EYD, TYPO, Sedikit pendiskripsian, dll.)**

**(Pair^^ Sasuke Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki)**

**(Author by ^^ Thy UchiUzu)**

**DON' LIKE DON'T READ**

_**Dunia berjalan menuju akhir, aku rasa kami adalah orang yang diasingkan di dunia. Aku hanya percaya pada sebuah takdir, persetan dengan malaikat dan iblis yang diceritakan. Tak ada yang abadi di dunia, kecuali tuhan, sejauh apapun kau terbang dengan sayap rapuhmu, dan tak menoleh ke arahku, aku akan tetap menggapaimu. Aku akan selalu merasakan kehadiranmu di dalam hatiku.**_

**(-^Your not Devil^-)**

(-^Thy^-)

"Mau jadi temanku, Sasuke Uchiha?" Sekali lagi Naruto mencegat Sasuke tepat di depan langkahnya. Dia melihat Naruto dengan pancaran membunuh beraurah tinggi. Menyadari itu. Naruto kembali menuju tempat semula.

"Kau meminta aku jadi temanmu apa jadi kekasihmu, Dobe." Ujar Sasuke sok polos.

"Heh? Hoek, yang benar aja, aku masih normal tahuu~" Komentar Naruto

"Abisnya, mau ngajak temanan kok maksa." Sewot Sasuke, didorongnya sedikit tubuh Naruto, sehingga tubuh itu dapat sedikit peluang untuk menghindari Naruto kali ini.

**ILUSI**

Naruto mengotak-atik komputernya sekarang, wajahnya terlihat serius mengamati layar computer itu. sesekali dia bergumam tak jelas.

"Uchiha Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke…, Uchiha Sasuke." Nama itu terus dilapalkannya sambil mencari-carinya di deretan nama seluruh mahasiswa di Universitas Konoha. Yap, anak pirang kita ini mendapatkan copy-an daftar nama mahasiswa khususnya mahasiswa seangkatannya. Mata biru itu berhenti tepat disebuah nama yang tak asing baginya.

"Sabaku no Gaara?" Kepalanya sedikit memiring melihat nama itu. tak hanya berhenti sampai di situ. dia terus memainkan kursornya, dan dia mendapatkan satu lagi nama yang tak asing baginya.

"Hyuga Neji." Di 'kliknya' sekali nama itu, terpampanglah dengan jelas seluruh biografi dari pemilik nama itu.

"Dasar, mereka juga merencanakan sesuatu. Tapi apa sebenarnya yang mereka lakukan?" Gumamnya sendiri. Sebuah seringai terlihat dari sudut bibirnya. Ditekannya tanda 'BACK' pada komputernya. Mencari sebuah nama yang belum didapatinya. BINGO… dia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, sebuah nama yang dari tadi dicarinya. 'Uchiha Sasuke'. Mata biru itu mengamatinya dengan intens, Naruto menarik napas dalam, lalu meng'klik' nama itu sekali.

"Hmmm~ aku punya cara untuk mendekatinya kali ini." Gumam Naruto bangga.

(-^Thy^-)

Naruto menghebuskan napasnya sangat berat. Kali ini dia harus menghilangkan satu kebahagiaannya karena dua makhluk super gaje yang sekarang berada di depannya ini membuatnya tak berselerah dengan pemandangan indah di kamtin sekarang, bagai mana tak indah, kalau kalian akan melihat banyak gadis yang berlalu lalang di depan kalian dengan menggunakan rok mini dan tanktop saja untuk pergi kekampus.

"Ok~ katakana padaku, kenapa kalian begitu menyebalkan. Khususnya hari ini? Ayo jelaskan!"

Shikamaru yang dari tadi asik berkutat dengan ponselnya menatap Naruto dengan malas. Tak ada sedikitpun niatnya menanggapi perkataan Naruto. Sedangkan Kiba dia hanya menurunkan komiknya dari pandangan sedikit saja, lalu kembali melihat buku kesukaannya itu.

"Hei~ jangan mengacuhkanku. Aku butuh penjelasan kalian. Dan satu lagi. Tolong beri tahu aku tentang ini!" Naruto mengobrak-abrik tas ranselnya, lalu menemukan dua lembar kertas dan membantingnya didepan ShikaKiba. Tak seperti Shikamaru, Kiba lebih bereaksi, dia menghentikan kegiatannya dan memunguti kertas yang dibanting Naruto tadi.

"Hah? Apa-apaan ini?"

Kiba membulatkan matanya saat melihat kertas itu, lalu mata itu beralih ke Naruto menghujamnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang terlihat jelas dari tatapan mata itu.

"Jangan memandangku begitu, aku menemukan dua nama manusia itu di daftar mahasiswa seangkatan kita. Makanya aku bertanya pada kalian, apa kalian tahu kenapa mereka juga terdampar di kampus ini?"

Akhirnya Shikamaru bereaksi, dia menaruh ponselnya di atas meja kantin, lalu merebut dua kertas itu dari tangan Kiba.

"Gaara? Neji?, kelihatannya kita butuh penjelasan dari Kakashi-san." Kiba dan Naruto manggut-manggut.

"Benar, polisi tua itu harus memberi tahu kita, kenapa kedua orang ini juga bisa ada di sini, bersama kita." Kata Kiba antusias.

"Hei Kiba, Kakashi-san belum tua, umurnya saja baru 30." Celetuk Naruto polosnya.

"Dia memang belum tua, tapi dia punya muka seperti orang tua." Terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat di kenal dari belakang Naruto. ShikaKiba yang memang sudah mengadap langsung dengan sumber suara itu hanya membulatkan mata, sedangkan Naruto harus membalikan tubuhnya 180 drajat. Sehingga dia dapat menatap dua pemuda yang berkecak pinggang menatapnya balik.

"Panjang umur kau." Naruto menggeser tubuhnya saat dua makhluk ajaib yang entah datang dari mana itu meminta ruang agar mereka dapat duduk satu meja dengan Naruto dan ShikaKiba.

"Langsung saja, ada urusan apa kalian kemari?" Pemuda berambut merah yang lagi memantapkan posisi duduknya Cuma menaut alis tanda menginstrupsi pertanyaan dari Kiba. Dia merasa belum mendapatkan posisi enak untuk duduk. Tapi sudah dihujam pertanyaan menyebalkan.

"Bisahkah kau membiarkan kami duduk dan memesan sesuatu dulu?" Kiba menggeram mendengar hal itu, dia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku setujuh dengan Kiba, bisahkah kau memberi tahu kami kenapa kalian juga berada di sini, Gaara?" Pemuda berambut merah itu Cuma memijat pelipisnya. Dia tidak tahu harus bercerita dari mana.

"Kami disuruh Kakashi-san menyelidikin sesuatu." Ujar pemuda berambut panjang yang duduk bersebelah dengan Naruto dan Gaara.

"Maksudmu apa, Neji?" Shikamaru benar-benar berhenti dari aktifitasnya. Dia lebih tertarik mendengar penjelasan dari pemuda benama Neji itu, dari pada memandang ponsel yang baginya sangat membosankan itu.

"Kami diminta memata-matain seseorang." Naruto menghela napas seberat mungkin, dia memandang Shika dan Kiba bergantian.

"Bagus, Kakashi-san sudah mulai tak punya kerjaan. Dia menyururh kita mengawasi satu orang yang sama. Oh tidak. Dia sudah mulai terobsesi dengan 'Taka'." Cerocos Naruto. Gaara Cuma tersenyum maklum.

"Kami tak datang untuk mengamati 'Taka', tapi kami kemari untuk mengamati 'Akatsuki." Kiba yang baru saja hendak meminum jus mangga yang tadi dipesannya itu kembali menaruh gelas itu keatas meja.

"HEH? 'Akatsuki'? kok bisa?" Neji tersenyum penuh makna, membuat Kiba merinding melihatnnya.

"Kami diminta untuk menemukan anggota 'Akatsuki', ah~ lebih tepatnya suruhan Akatsuki." Jelas Neji, Gaara manggut-manggut setuju.

"Suruhan?"

"Yah~ dia suruhan Akatsuki, kami dengar dia juga mengincar 'Taka' untuk dibunuh. Aku rasa dia mengira kalau 'Taka' terlalu membahayakan untuk mereka. dan well. Kau tau sendirikan bagai mana Akatsuki…"

"Mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan yang mereka mau…"

"Termasuk membunuh seluruh orang di kota ini tanpa terlibat langsung dengan darah." Pendapat itu langsung mendapatkan anggukan dari seluruh penghuni meja yang diduduki Naruto cs itu.

"Bagus, kenapa tak bekerjasama saja dengan 'Akatsuki'?" Naruto melempar sebuah kertas yang baru di buatnya sepeti bola kepada Kiba.

"Aku lebih memilih bekerja sama dengan'Taka' dari pada dengan mereka." Naruto memandang Kiba dengan murka.

"Dan aku lebih memilih menangkap mereka semua, dari pada bekerja sama." Celetuk Shikamaru yang mulai menguap.

"Aku setuju dengamu, Nara." Gaara tersenyum iblis. Membuat Neji merinding disko melihatnya.

OK~ Kalian mungkin belum mengenal duo yang tiba-tiba datang ini. Mereka. Hyuga Neji dan Sabaku no Gaara, duo polisi yang seangkatan dengan Naruto, hmmm~ mungkin bisa dibilang setahun diatas Naruto. Duo sijoli yang tak terpisahkan, bahkan sampai mendapatkan tugas yang sama dan ditempatkan ditempat yang sama. Yak~ itulah mereka berdua, tak akan pernah terpisahkan. *Author mulai lebay*.

"Naruto, bagaimana dengan tugasmu?" Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk jari tangannya di atas meja. Dia melihat Neji dan Gaara dengan mata biru itu.

"Masih buram. Belum mendapat pencerahan, Cuma data-data tak jelas yang aku dapat dari pihak Universitas." Gumam Naruto frustasi.

"Wah~ tak bisa selesai dengan cepat ya? kau masih betah berlama-lama menjadi mahasiswa di kampus ini?" Gaara mulai menggoda Naruto, tapi pemuda itu tak menanggapi sama sekali.

"Aku rasa dia mulai menikmati hidupnya sebagai mata-mata anak Uchiha itu. buktinya teman kita ini terlihat sedang jatuh cinta padanya." Selah Kiba, dan langsung dilempat dengan sepatunya oleh Naruto.

"Hei~ apa maksudmu? Aku bahkan tak pernah memikirkan hal itu."

"Karena belum dipikirkan, makanya kau mencoba memikirkannya. Benarkan? Awas, kau bisa kehilangan jati dirimu sebagai Uzumaki Naruto suatu saat nanti, jangan terlalu jauh loh." Kiba cekikikan mendengar godaanya sendiri.

"Tak bisahkah kau tak menggodaku Kib…"

"Kiba benar, berhati-hatilah. Aku melihat ada yang tak beres. Jadi jangan sampai terlalu ya, Naruto." Kiba dan Naruto memandang Shikamaru yang berwajah serius, sambil mengeluarkan pose berfikirnya.

"Wew… bahkan Shikamaru sudah mencium gelagat tak enak dari kalian berdua." Gaara ikut-ikutan menibrung, membuat telingan Naruto semakin panas.

"Diam kau, aku tak suka kalian menggodaku dengan anak Uchiha itu."

"Kalau begitu tak usah sehebo itu, sampai menjerit segala." Kiba mengedip matanya nakal kearah Naruto, dan mendapatkan gelakan tawa dari seluruh penghuni meja yang terlihat Naruto CS di sana.

"Ano, apa kau sudah tahu siapa anak buah 'Akatsuki itu, Gaara?" Kiba mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia terlihat serius menatap Gaara.

"Belum…"

"Tapi kami sudah mendapatkan banyak bukti, tinggal mencari siapa orang itu." sela Neji sebelum Gaara mengakhiri pembicaraanya.

"Berhati-hatilah." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Kalu begitu, kalian juga."

(-^Thy^-)

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai hari ini, tumben sekali dia tak melihat anak pirang berisik itu berkeliaran disekitarnya saat dia pulang seperti ini. Di tengadahkannya kepalanya sehingga melihat awan senja menggantung diatas kepalanya. Tangannya terlihat sedang menggenggam erat kotak coklat yang dari tadi dibawanya.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat lelah saat memasuki apartemennya. Saat melewati apartemen Naruto tadi, dia sama sekali tak mendengar suara cempreng Naruto dari sana. Satu hal yang dia tahu. Naruto belum pulang dari kampus. Dan pasti anak itu masih berkeliaran entah dimana sekarang.

Sasuke memasuki dapur apartemennya, membawa sebuah pisau dapur dan piring kecil dimasing-masing tanggannya. Membawa kedua barang itu ke ruang tengah apartemennya. Dia mendudukan diri di sofa biru apartemennya itu. setelah menaruh kedua benda itu di meja, dia kembali berdiri dan mengambil kotak coklat yang tadi dibawanya pulang. Menaruhnya tepat diatas meja didepan dirinya. Diambilnya figure keluarganya dari meja sudut dan menaruhnya diatas meja ruang tengah itu. ditatapnya figure itu.

"Tanggal 23 Juli. Kalian tahu, ini hari apa?" Sasuke menarik figure itu memeluknya erat.

"Ini hari ulang tahunku, Kaasan, Tousan, Aniki." Sasuke kembali meletakan foto keluarnya itu di atas meja. Terlihat jelas kalau Sasuke sekarang sedang menangis dalam diam.

"Aku mau hadiah dari kalian semua." Ujar Sasuke.

**(^FLASHBACK^)~**

Sasuke kecil yang masih berumur 7 tahun tarlihat berlari ceria di koridor rumahnya yang bergaya khas jepang. Sesekali anak kecil imut itu bersenandung sambil melangkah-langkah dan berjingkrak tak jelas. Saat sampai di ruang makan keluarganya, Sasuke kembali membenahi sikapnya menjadi seorang Uchiha seharusnya, penuh sopan santun dan tenang.

"Ohayou Tousan, Kaasan, Aniki." Sasuke berjalan pelan, lalu mendudukan dirinya di sebelah sang kakak.

"Ohayou Sasuke." Balas pemuda berumur 13 tahun yang sedang menyantap makannya, dia tersenyum memandang Sasuke.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun." Yang ini suara seorang perempuan paling cantik didalam keluarga ini.

Sasuke membalas senyuman kakak laki-lakinya dan ibunya itu, wajah polosnya menatap sang ayah yang sama sekali tak begemih. Wajah cerianya terlihat berubah cemberut, saat sang ayah sama sekali tak menanggapi sapaannya tadi.

"Sasuke…" Itachi memanggil Sasuke dengan lembut, dia tahu adik kesayangannya itu butuh sedikit ketenangan menghadapi ayahnya yang super keras kapala itu.

Sasuke menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil, dia melihat sang kakak tersenyum sangat lembut kearahnya. Sasuke membalas senyum itu, rasa jengal karena sang ayah tak melihatnya bahkan mungkin tak mengakui keberadaannya itu hilang sudah. Dia sangat menyukai kakak laki-lakinya ini.

"Ano~ besok tanggal 23 Juli, apa kalian ingat besok hari apa?" Sasuke kecil itu melihat satu persatu anggota keluarganya dengan onyx besar miliknya.

Itachi mengetahui maksud Sasuke, dia meletakan mangkuk nasinya menatap pada sang ayah dan ibu, berharap mereka mau merespon dan mengingat hari apa itu.

"Benar juga, besok hari ulangtahunmu 'kan, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke tersenyum bahagia, saat mendengar kalau ibunya mengingat hari kelahirannya.

"Bolehkah aku meminta hadiah special untuk ulangtahunku?" Satu-satunya anggota keluarga tertua di sana berhenti dari makanya. Fugaku sama sekali tak menoleh kearah Sasuke, setelah meletakan mangkuk nasinya, dia berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan istri dan kedua putranya yang memandang punggungnya dari belakang.

Sasuke yang melihat itu serasa ingin menangis, selama ini dia merasa tak pernah dianggap oleh sang ayah. Air matanya hampir saja keluar, kalau tidak karena dia merasa sebuh tangan mengelus rambut pantat bebeknya lembut.

"Kau mau hadiah apa? Akan aku berikan untukmu, Sasuke." Raut wajah Sasuke kembali berubah ceria. Mendapatkan senyum manis sang kakak yang membuat hatinya selalu teduh.

"Aku mau, besok seharian penuh kita ke taman bermain, besok 'kan Aniki libur sekolah, jadi mau tidak menemaniku kesana."

Itachi membalas pertanyaan Sasuke dengan anggukan. Lalu mata bulat Sasuke beralih kearah sang ibu. Mata itu seperti mengatakan apa-ibu-mau-ikut-juga?. Mikoto yang tahu arti dari tatapan Sasuke menunduk lesu.

"Maaf Sasuke, besok Kaasan harus pergi dengan ayahmu. Bagai mana sebagai gantinya akan Kaasan masakan bekal untukmu dan Itachi besok. Dan kau boleh meminta Kaasan memasak apa saja."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke memeluk ibunya dengan brutal. Membuat sang ibu hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Memangnya kau ingin apa?"

"Hmm~ apa saja, karena yang Kaasan masak selalu enak untukku." Mikoto mengelus rambut pantat bebek Sasuke dengan lembutnya. Mendapatkan perlakukan sayang itu, Sasuke tertawa girang. Melihat ibu dan adiknya sedekat itu, Itachi juga tak dapat menahan senyum tulus keluar dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

Siang itu, setelah insiden di ruang makan keluarga. Sasuke terlihat berguling-guling di lantai kamarnya. Dia masih memikirkan wahana apa yang asik dikunjungin bersama kakaknya besok. Baru saja Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya, dia melihat sang ayah berjalan angkuh melewatinya, mata itu mengikuti arah Fugaku, Sasuke mendapatkan pemanandangan yang tak mengenakan, saat dia melihat sang kakak dan ayahnya saling melewati, tak ada tegur sapa, bahkan membungkuk hormatpun tidak. Sasuke mengerengitkan dahinya melihat itu, sudah hampir sebulan ini, ayah dan kakanya tak saling menegur, kelihatannya ada hal yang tak beres pada keduanya.

Saat mata Itachi tertuju pada Sasuke yang berdiri di ambang pintunya. Itachi berhenti, lalu tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

"Kau melihatnya, Sasuke?" Sasuke tak tahu mau menjawab apa, dia Cuma menggeleng kepalanya, dan dia juga tak tahu kenapa dia melakukannya.

"Baguslah, aku harap kau tak melihatnnya." Setelah mengusap kepala Sasuke, Itachi berlalu begitu saja.

Sasuke menunduk bingung. Sambil terus berjalan dia memutar otak jeniusnya untuk menganalisis apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara kakak dan ayahnya.

BUUAKK.

"Auh~" Sasuke meringis pelan saat pantatnya mendarat mulus di atas lantai kayu rumahnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tak apa?" Sasuke mendongak, melihat ibunya yang memandang khawatir.

"Tidak, aku tak apa-apa, kaasan." Mikoto merendahkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau melamun?" Sasuke tak berdiri, dia malah mendudukan dirinya dengan bersilah di depan sang ibu.

"Tadi aku lihat Tousan dan Aniki, mereka sama sekali tak bertegur sapa saat berjalan di koridor, Kaasan." Mikoto tersenyum maklum. Dia mendudukan dirinya di depan Sasuke.

"Apa ada yang menganjal di kepalamu?"

"Iya~ apa Kaasan tahu, kenapa Aniki dan Tousan bersikap seperti itu?"

Mikoto melihat mata hitam Sasuke lekat. Dia sangat serius memandang wajah anaknya itu.

"Aniki itu anak pertama, dia punya tanggung jawab yang sangat berat dipundaknya."

"Apa hubungannya dengan kejadian yang aku lihat tadi, Kaasan?" Mikoto merapatkan duduknya. Dia menyentuh hidung Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau tahu keluarga kita 'kan?" Sasuke mengangguk," Ayah, kakek, bahkan seluruh keluarga Uchiha itu, adalah aparat keaman kota. Tousan sebagai kepala kepolisian selalu berusaha yang terbaik untuk kota kita. Kau tahu tentang 'Akatsuki'?" Sasuke mengangguk lagi.

"Ayahmu bilang, mereka sekarang sedang memperkuat kekuasaan. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, maka orang-orang jahat dikota ini akan semaki banyak. Dan untuk itu, ayahmu menyuruh Aniki membantunya dikepolisian. Tapi Itachi menolak. Bahkan saat ayahmu berkata untuk memberikannya tenggang waktu berfikir. Tapi Itachi dengan tegas menolak semua itu. makanya ayahmu marah besar saat itu."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Mikoto menggeleng pelan.

"Ne~ Kaasan tak tahu apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkan Itachi, tapi Kaasan percaya Itachi punya alasan khusus menolak semua itu." Seberapapun otak jenius Sasuke bekerja, yang ada didalam pikirannya saat ini adalah, 'Masalah orang dewasa terlalu rumit dimengerti anak-anak seperti dia'. Makanya Sasuke Cuma mengangguk saja tanpa mengerti sepenuhnya apa yang dijelaskan Mikoto.

"Kaasan, aku pergi keluar dulu, ada yang ingin aku lakukan." Mikoto Cuma tersenyum menanggapi lambaian tangan Sasuke padanya.

(-^Thy^-)

Hari ini Sasuke pergi bersama Itachi ke taman bermain. Mata onyx besarnya terlihat mengagumi semua yang dilihatnya.

"Sasuke, sekarang kau mau main apa?" Sasuke melihat Itachi yang tinggi darinya itu tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kita main itu." Sasuke menunjuk sebuah wahana komedi putar. Itachi mengangguk lalu mengandeng Sasuke.

Sudah lebih 4 jam Itachi dan Sasuke berputar-putar mengelilingi taman bermain yang sangat luas itu. rasa lelah mulai merambat tubuh mereka. Itachi berjongkok didepan Sasuke, sambil memainkan helaian rambut hitam kebiruan Sasuke.

"Kita istirahat dulu ya, Aniki capek." Sasuke tersenyum melihat kakanya. Dia menyeret Itachi kesebuah taman yang sangat ramai, terlihat beberapa dari pengunjung taman ini memang menggunakannya untuk beristirahat.

"Mana bekal dari Kaasan, Aniki… ayo kita makan bersama." Itachi menyerahkan dua kotak bento yang dibawanya dari tadi. "Wah~ enak nih, Kaasan memang hebat." Sasuke memuji kehebatan ibunya dalam memasak, terbukti, selain harum masakan yang dapat membuat orang berselera menghirupnya, rasanya pun tak kalah enak dari masakan restoran mahal manapun.

"Makanlah, setelah itu, kita langsung pulang ya?" Sasuke terlihat manyun. Dia sama sekali tak mau pulang.

"Aku masih mau main, Aniki." Itachi membuat gerakan tak boleh dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Besok aku ada mata kuliah tambahan, Sasuke… jadi tolong maklum." Sasuke masih manyun. Tapi mau apa lagi, dia memang tak bisa menolak.

Mungkin banyak yang mengira Itachi adalah anak berumur 13 tahun yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Tapi itu salah. Itachi terlalu jenius untuk anak seumurannya.

Itachi adalah seorang Mahasiswa di salah satu kampus terkemuka di Konoha, bahkan entah apa yang dia lakukan, sekarang dia sudah menginjak di semester ke dua.

"Aniki~" Itachi memutar bola mata hitamnya kearah Sasuke. Sedangkan tangannya masih memegang sumpit dan bento.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau marah dengan Tousan? Atau mungkin Tousan yang marah dengamu? Aku lihat kau dan Tousan saling mendiami." Itachi menaruh sumpit dan bento-nya di rerumputan tebal yang mereka dudukki.

"Apa yang kau ketahui selain itu, Sasuke?" Sasuke tak berani menatap mata sang kakak yang terlihat menelanjanginya. Dia hanya fokus pada bentonya. Tak mau melihat sang kakak.

"Kaasan bilang, kau menolak menjadi polisi. Apa benar? Kenapa kau menolaknya? Bukankah menjadi polisi itu hebat. Aku saja ingin menjadi polisi seperti Tousan."

Mendengar pernyataan sang adik, Itachi tak mengubah ekspresi datanya, dia menghebus napasnya sekali. Merentangkan kakinya agar lebih rilek, dan menopang berat badannya dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpuh dibelakang tubuhnya. Sambil menikmati hembusan angis yang menerpa wajah dan rambut panjang hitamnya.

"Apa benar kau ingin menjadi seperti Tousan? Kenapa kau ingin menjadi polisi?" Akhirnya Sasuke berani menatap sang kakak. Dengan matap dia mengenggam tangannya.

"Karena aku akan menangkap orang-orang jahat. Dan akan memasukkannya ke penjara. Aku akan jadi pahlawan konoha kalau aku hebat dan jadi polisi." Sasuke menunjukan cengiran khas boca yang masih berumur 7 tahun. Itachi memandangi Sasuke.

"Kau ingin seperti dia? Seperti Tousan?" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Bukannya seperti Tousan, tapi juga seperti Aniki, aku pasti akan menjadi polisi, dan mengalahkanmu." Itachi tertegu mendengar pernyataan adiknya itu. dia menaruh jari tengah dan telunjuknya ke kening Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Aku bukanlah orang yang baik. Dan aku juga tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tapi, Sebagai dinding yang harus kau lampaui, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu. Itulah artiku, sebagai kakakmu. Sasuke." Sasuke melongo mendengar sang kakak berkata sedalam itu.

"Aku… aku pasti bisa melampauimu." Sasuke dan Itachi terdiam. Hanya terdengar sepoi angin yang menemani keakraban mereka berdua.

"Baiklah~ ayo pulang. Aku capek." Itachi membereskan bento mereka, lalu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang memandang sosok tegapnya dari belakang. Tapi kembali langkah Itachi terhenti, tanpa memandang sang adik. Dia berhenti tepat beberapa langkah dari tempat Sasuke.

"Sasuke~" Sasuke mendongak. Menunggu apa yang akan dibicarakan sang kakak.

"Sasuke, dengarkan aku. Semua orang hidup terikat dan bergantung pada pengetahuan atau persepsinya sendiri, itu disebut kenyataan. Tapi pengetahuan atau persepsi itu sesuatu yang samar. Bisa saja kenyataan itu hanya ilusi. Semua orang hidup dalam asumsi. Jadi… aku berharap kau memang bisa melampauimu. Tapi tidak untuk menjadi sepertiku. Kau tak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Yang kau tahu, aku adalah kakak terbaikmu." Setelah mengatakan itu. kali ini Itachi benar-benar meninggalkan Sasuke yang termenung mencerna kata-kata sang kakak.

"Kakak~" Desahan alus keluar dari bibir Sasuke, dia sama sekali tak bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja di katakan kakaknya itu.

.

.

.

"Sasuke lari lah…"

"Tapi~"

"Cepat lari!" Sasuke menggelang keras saat dia melihat kedua orangtuanya meregang nyawa di hadapannya saat ini. Hanya tinggal sang kakak yang sekarang masih bernapas dan ada dipelukannya.

"Aku mohon. Hiduplah untukku, Tousan, dan Kaasan." Sasuke masih menggelang keras.

"Hahahaha~ ada boca ternyata." Sasuke mendongak melihat beberapa manusia yang memandangnya dengan tatapan menbunuh.

"Siapa kalian? Kenapa kalian membunuh ayah dan Ibuku, kenapa?" Laki-laki berambut merah berwaja imut memandangi Sasuke dengan seringainya.

"Kami 'Akatsuki', dan kau tak perlu tahu kenapa kami melakukannya. Yang harus kau tahu. Kami ingin sekali menghabisi seluruh keluarga Uchiha." Sasuke terlihat gemetar. Saat pulang sekolah tadi. Dia melihat seluruh klan Uchiha habis di bantai, bahkan nenek dan kakenya. Sekarang dia benar-benar sangat takut.

"Lari Sasuke!"

"Tidak!"

"Brisik!" sebutir peluru melesat mengenai lambung kiri Itachi, Mata Sasuke membulat saat dia melihat kakaknya berdiri dihadapannya. Dengan mengorbankan tubuhnya dia menyelamatkan Sasuke.

"Hiduplah Sasuke."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pergi!" Sasuke berteriak sekencangnya. Dia hendak memeluk kakanya, tapi tangan Itachi keburu mencegatnya.

"Jangan keras kepala."

BRUAK.

Itachi tumbang di samping Sasuke, dengan terseok Sasuke menghampiri tubuh kakaknya. Dan menaruh kepala sang kakak di paha kecilnya.

"Kakak~" Itachi menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Lalu meletakan sebuah pistol di telapak tangan adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Ini memang sudah terlambat. Tapi aku ingin memberikanmu hadiah di hari ulangtahunmu kemarin. Ambilah benda ini. Dan~ Selamat Ulang tahun Sasuke." Jari-jari Itachi yang penuh darah itu memegang pipi putih adiknya, terlihat jejak darah kental di pipi kiri Sasuke.

"Kakak…" Air mata Sasuke tambah deras mengalir dari mata onyx besarnya. Membuat Itachi terasa sakit melihatnya.

"Pergilah, lari lah. Dan maafkan aku Sasuke."

"Dasar orang-orang tak berguna." Seorang laki-laki berambut panjang bermata seperti ular maju, dia menodongkan pistolnya kearah Sasuke.

DOR

"Akhh."

"Aniki~!" sekali lagi, Itachi menggunakan seluruh tenaganya untuk melindungi sang adik. Tubuhnya tersungkur dengan wajah yang menghantam lantai rumahnya duluan.

"Sasuke…! Larihlah!, maafkan aku. Dan ini yang terakhir."

DOR

"Tidak~" Itachi berusaha duduk dihadapan sang adik, membuat peluru yang seharusnya mengenai Sasuke malah mengenai dadanya, dan bersarang di jantung Itachi. Dengan kilat kemarahan, dan mata seperti darah. Sasuke memandangi seluruh laki-laki besar dihadapnnya itu. dengan amarah yang dalam, dia mengacuhkan pistol yang diberikan Itachi padanya.

DOR

Satu tarikan pelatuk itu membuat seluruh laki-laki yang tadi tertawa kalang kabut menyelamatkan diri mereka. Sasuke tak menyia-nyiakan waktunya. Dia langsung melesat berlari meninggalkan rumahnnya untuk menyelamatkan diri. Dengan masih membawa pistol pemberian Itachi, dia berlari sambil terisak meninggalkan perumah Uchiha sejauh yang dia bisa.

**(^FINISH FLASHBACK^)~**

"Aniki~" Sasuke memandang pistol yang digenggamnya. Mata onyx nya terlihat menjatuhkan air. Pemuda berumur 20 tahun itu terasa sangat rindu akan seluruh keluarganya. Rindu ayahnya yang sangat disiplin, rindu ibunya yang sangat lebut. Dan rindu dengan kakak laki-lakinya.

"Aku akan berjanji, aku pasti akan membalas mereka."

Ting-Tong

Sasuke memandang nanar kearah pintu apartemennya. Dengan sangat malas dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dan membuka pintu itu.

"Sasuke-Teme… selamat ulang tahun." Sasuke mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Dia merasa ada yang bergelantungan dilehernya. Dingan kesal di lepaskannya si pelaku itu.

"Dobe?"

"Sasuke, aku bawa hadiah dan kue untuk ulangtahunmu. Ayo makan bersama?"

"Tidak, pergi sana!"

"Sudah jangan sungkan-sungkan." Dengan tidak tahu malunya, Naruto masuk tanpa permisi ke dalam apartemen Sasuke.

"Hei~ jangan seenak jidatmu donk masuk ke apartemen orang." Naruto menoleh sebentar melihat Sasuke yang marah, lalu dengan cengirnya dia masuk lebih dalam kearah apartemen itu, tanpa melihat kalau Sasuke sudah sangat ingin membunuhnya sekarang ini.

"Waw~ lihat, kau sudah beli kue ya?" Naruto menujuk kearah kotak coklat yang berisi kue tar. Dia duduk di sofa biru ruang tengah Sasuke. Lalu menghidupkan lilin yang bertengger di atas kue tar itu.

"Yap~ ayo tiup lilinnya, dan sebelum tiup lilin, berdoalah dulu, Sasuke." Sasuke hendak protes, tapi karena si-DOBE ini sudah capek-capek menghidupkan lilin itu, akhirnya hatinya melembut.

"Baiklah." Sasuke mendekati Naruto, lalu dia memejamkan mata sekedar untuk berdoa, meminta pada 'Kami-Sama' agar hidupnya lebih baik dari sekarang dan kemarin. Setelah itu dia meniup lilin itu, dan mendapatkan tepukan meriah dari Naruto.

"Teme, ini hadiah dariku?" sebenarnya Sasuke sangat terkejut, kenapa anak pirang ini tahu kalau dia berulang tahun sekarang.

"Dobe, bagai mana kau tahu aku berulang tahun?" Naruto sedikit gugup mendengar pertanyaan itu, dia memutar otak kosletnya *dirasenggan* untuk mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Ah~ tadi di kampus aku mendengar dari beberapa wanita kalau kau hari ini Ulang Tahun." Kelihatnnya Sasuke mempercayai itu. memang, saat di kampus tadi, seluruh perempuan di kampus itu menjerit bahkan saling mendorong hanya untuk memberikan hadia sepesial untuk Sasuke, dan tentu saja semua itu tak digubris sedikitpun oleh Uchiha kita satu ini.

"Kau penguntit." Hardik Sasuke. Naruto Cuma bersiul gaje mendengarnya.

"Aku hanya berusaha menjadi teman yang baik." Sahut Naruto ditengah-tengah siulannya. "Nah~ ini hadiahmu." Sasuke menerima bungkusan orange itu. lalu membukannya. Sasuke melihat sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk ular besar yang melingkar sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya.

"Thanks." Naruto tersenyum. Hari itu mungkin akan jadi hari perteman pertama bagi Uzumaki dan Uchiha kita ini.

.

.

TBC

Yuuhhhuuu~ Mugi comeback, ADAKAH YANG MERINDUKANKU? *digantung*

Setela hiatus bertahun-tahun, ber abat-abat, dan ber bulan-bulan *nah loh?* Mugi minta maaf banget karena harus menelantaran fic ini. Bahkan fic Imagination saja juga sudah berlumut. Dan Mugi tahu, kalau Mugi adalah author yang sangat tak bertanggung jawab *ngaku*. Tolong salahkan saja virus WB yang menjangkiti Mugi selama ini. *nangis sambil melukin Sasuke*.

Sasuke: Oi lepas…

Mugi: Sasuke-kun maafkan aku… huuuuueeeee~

Naruto; Oi lepasin laki gue dong-dong.

Mugi: *ngusap ingus*. Hueeeeee~

SasuNaru: Aiz…

Berhubung author yang sudah lama Hiatus dan kena WB ini sudah lama gak nulis fic, mungkin fic di chapter ini bisa dibilang ancur dan gak nyambung ama chap sebelumnya. Jadi mohon maaf karena kemampuan menulis Mugi hilang total.*disorakin beramai-ramai*.

Walau telat. Mugi juga mau ngucapin Happy B'day untuk my koibito yang selalu cakep, Uchiha Sasuke. dan jangan lupa

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE (-^Thy^-)


End file.
